


oh, the ease you put me in

by imkindofmiserabletoo



Series: let’s settle it [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, ooc.. maybe ... idc i want to see them smile sue me, proposal, wasnt originally gonna b a proposal fic but idc i’m projecting my need for stability, yeah ❤️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imkindofmiserabletoo/pseuds/imkindofmiserabletoo
Summary: leopika fluff bc everything hurts! proposal fic
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: let’s settle it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982549
Comments: 14
Kudos: 157





	oh, the ease you put me in

**Author's Note:**

> these two.. damn. these two. they hit so hard for no reason.. i Love They.
> 
> this is the first thing i’ve written in 3 years and i’m not gonna proofread it soz. anyways domestic leopika? yea domestic leopika
> 
> title is a lyric from fantasy by khai dreams

“You know, I never realized it before but,” Kurapika looked up at the man standing behind him and placed a hand on his stubbly cheek, the Kurta still sitting in the armchair, “I had a new home as soon as we met on that stupid ship. I just didn’t know it yet.”

Leorio’s expression turned soft for a moment but quickly it fluttered back into his old twisted faces, “Hey! What’re you getting all sappy for?” He swatted Kurapika gently but the blond just laughed, eyes gleaming and never breaking contact. 

“You are my home,” Kurapika said, his face earnest and honest. “Although, I wouldn’t mind a real house.” he teased. Leorio broke out into a smile and leaned down to tackle him in the chair and cover him in kisses. Kurapika laughed as he did that, his voice carried through the whole apartment unashamed and loud. 

Leorio pulled away and spoke, “You’re such a handful ya know? I gotta put up with so much! First, you make me start to buy oat milk, now you want a house?” Kurapika shook his head as his laughter died down.

“There’s nothing wrong with oat milk!” Kurapika scolded, a smile still present on his lips. 

Leorio hummed, paying no mind to Kurapika’s defense, instead turning his attention to tucking back hair behind the other’s ear, “You might be onto something though with that whole house thing.”

“Hm. You really think?” he mused, as Leorio placed a hand on Kurapika’s cheek.

“Yes. I do think.” Leorio bit back playfully.

“And it’s a worrying thing.” Kurapika placed his hand on top of Leorio’s.

“I’m serious though, Peeks!” Leorio’s looked down, a sense of bashfulness overcoming him suddenly, “I’ve uh.. pictured it before and I just wasn’t sure if you wanted that.”

“Leorio, you can’t be that stupid.” Leorio looked up ready to protest but he found his lips pursed together. Kurapika’s finger was placed gently on them to shut him up before his hot head got the better part of his tongue, “Of course I want that. It’s one of the only things I’ve ever wanted.” 

Leorio’s eyes widened a little but he pushed Kurapika’s hand away so he could speak. “It’s gonna happen, Peeks, I swear. Soon.” In one swoop he stood from his kneeling position on the ground and lifted Kurapika from his seat bridal style. As he arose, the book that once rested on the blond’s chest hit the ground with a dull thud. 

“Hey!” Kurapika shouted, “What do you think you’re doing?!”

“Just practicing for our grand entrance into our home,” he said simply. Kurapika’s face flushed. 

“And you say I’m impossible.” Kurapika rolled his eyes but for once allowed himself to be paraded around in Leorio’s arms. 

“First, I’ll pick you up like this.,” Leorio stepped into their small and cramped dining area. Leorio let out a loud showy whistle from his mouth, “I’ll say ‘Wow! Could you imagine us eating under that crystal chandelier every night?’” They both looked up at the simple ceiling fixture that actually hung above their small table, dusty and only holding a single lightbulb. 

Leorio turned on his heel quickly, causing Kurapika’s grip around his shoulders to tighten momentarily. “And look here,” he gaped as he stood in front of their shabby front door, “Double doors leading into our brand new abode!” Kurapika fed into Leorio’s little game for a moment.

“Hmm. Could you show me to our master suite, Doctor?” Kurapika batted his eyelashes as he looked up at Leorio.

“But of course!” Leorio smiled as he started down the hall.

Leorio put Kurapika down as soon as they got to the doorway of their shared bedroom. When the door opened, he stepped inside in fake awe. “Wow. French windows!” gesturing to the small window on the wall that barely let light into their shoebox of a room. 

Kurapika shook his head as he stepped in front of the taller man, “Now please enlighten me already, how am I the impossible one?” 

Leorio ignored his question and just leaned down to kiss him softly and sincerely. It’s gentility caught Kurapika off guard for a moment before he sighed happily into his lips.

“You know,” Kurapika almost whispered as they pulled apart, “I don’t say it first enough but, I love you.” 

“I love you too. Like so much.” Leorio replied. “I don’t think you’ll ever know how much I do, Kurapika.”

“Well for one I see it when you buy my oat milk.” he smiled, his hands snaking around Leorio’s shoulders and meeting behind his neck. “And I know how much you despise it.” 

“You’ve got a point. But I don’t mind the milk like that.” Leorio moved his hands onto Kurapika’s sides. “It’s kinda ... good... in a weird kinda way.” 

They stood in their embrace, slowly walking and pacing around their bedroom. They swayed to the sounds of cars from the streets below the ‘French window’ of their darkened room. Ambulances rang and people yelled up and down the alleyways but it didn’t dull their aura in the slightest. They didn’t hear anything, but they felt everything. They felt each other's hands and soft breaths in their dance. They felt every finger wander and every grin pressed into the other’s shoulder. If they thought too much about it they could probably cry from how blissful it all was but they were too caught up in the moment to do anything but feel. 

\- 

“As nice as a chandelier and double doors might be that’s not what I want.” Kurapika eventually murmured into Leorio’s chest breaking the silence. 

Leorio sighed, “I know. But, I think a front porch would be nice. Maybe I’ll build us a cottage or something homey like that.” he stroked Kurapika’s hair as he spoke, “Don’t be surprised if it caves in on us in the middle of the night though, I’m no architect.” 

“It’s the thought that counts isn’t it?” Kurapika remarked, “I want a garden. Maybe the boys could come over sometimes and help tend to it.”

Leorio laughed, “It’s a safer hobby than combat arena fighting anyway. I just know Killua would complain the whole time.” 

Kurapika giggled, “I can already hear him.” 

In that moment Leorio decided it was now or never, the question had been lingering in his mind for well over a year. He’d mulled it over and over and over and he was finally gonna say something. Maybe it was all of this talk about settling down or maybe it was a divine idea delivered by the heavens but he wasn’t waiting any longer.

“So, um,” Leorio became jelly all of a sudden, this caught Kurapika’s attention. He felt himself cave in as he melted even more. He crashed his head into Kurapika’s shoulder and groaned.

“What’s gotten into you?” Kurapika asked as he rubbed Leorio’s back. 

“Listen,” Leorio exhaled loudly as he pushed Kurapika away. Kurapika started to grow worried.

“I don’t know if it’s what you planned or what you want but,” his hands grabbed a hold of Kurapika’s, “if you’re really considering buying a house with me. Would you want to marry me?”

“Yes,” Kurapika answered with no hesitation. “I would marry you. Only if you asked properly.”

Leorio stood in shock and he felt his face burn. Finally, as soon as his mind fully processed what the younger had said he dashed away and rummaged through a spare drawer. He threw things all around as he made his way to the very bottom of it. Kurapika laughed at Leorio’s hurry. 

Leorio shot up and turned to his partner when he fished the small box out. He cleared his throat and kneeled.

“Kurapika.”

“Leorio.”

“Shut up!”

Kurapika grinned bigger. 

“N-Now, Kurapika. Will you-“

“Yeah.” Kurapika kneeled to meet Leorio’s gaze.

“Let me finish!” Leorio grew more impatient and flustered, “You said you wanted me to ask you properly!” 

“Changed my mind.” Kurapika kissed him, “When have we ever done anything properly anyway?” 

Leorio grumbled out something incoherent, “At least check out your ring.” His clammy hands opened the small box to reveal a thin golden band with a red stone in its center. The band itself looked rough around the edges but smooth enough to wear comfortably. “I’m sorry it’s not the most polished. A friend of a friend works in jewelry making so I stopped by every once in a while to learn a couple things.”

Kurapika gasped, “You’re telling me you made this?” 

“Well with a whole lotta help b-“ Kurapika pushed Leorio to the ground in crushing hug. 

“It’s beautiful. I-“ Kurapika pulled Leorio’s hand which held the box closer to his face, “I can’t believe you’d do something like this for me.”

“Anything for you.”

“Such a sap when you want to be.” Kurapika and Leorio propped themselves up on their elbows. Leorio took the ring from the box and slipped it on to the dainty finger. Kurapika held his hand out so it could reach the sliver of light that beamed in through their window. It twinkled ever so slightly. Kurapika smiled and expected to see Leorio’s face turn smug and knowing, but he was met with teary eyes. 

“Don’t cry, Reolio.” Kurapika was fighting back his own tears.

Leorio ignored that nickname he hated so much. “I just- I don’t know what I did to deserve this. It doesn’t feel right to be this happy.” Leorio wiped away at his eyes.

“Neither do I. But, I think we deserve it. I... I think we do.”

“I think we do too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading shout out to the lgbts


End file.
